Loved and Lost
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Is it better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all


Ashlee lets go I look at my brother Cody Rhodes and said what he said match me and ted against batista tonight I sighed and said alright he looked at me and said you ok I nodded and said yeah just out of it thats all he hugged me and said ok girl I hugged him back and said lets go kick batistas ass he smiled and said theres my girl so we go out to the ring and of course with a few clothing adjustments and conveniently dropping and picking something up and of course dave getting caught with a chair helped because LEGACY WON WITH BATISTA DISQUALIFYING HIS STUPID ASS SELF so I fake a smile and we go to the back and I immediately drop the act and go to mine and cody's locker room and pack because I have to hit a flight over to smackdown and fight Eve and i'm packing when I hear well where are you going I smile and said lillian im going to smackdown and kicking Eve's ass remember she groaned and said you mean i have to travel with legacy on my own i laughed and said no travel with the girls she sighed and said alright but hey are you going to see jeff i sighed and said i dont know i havent talked to him since wrestlemania then again matt says him and beh are getting pretty serious and jeffs starting to ignore him she sighed and said you just need to go talk to him i said lillian baby its hopeless ok she sighed and said no its not mama you just have to work for it i sighed and said i have tried since we met lil its no point anymore she said just promise me you will try i sighed and said alright she said thanks and she hugged me and walked out just to be replaced with legacy cody said where you going i said smackdown appearance remember he said oh yeah i laughed and randy said you did good out there ashes i said yeah thanks ted came and hugged me and said whats wrong i just looked at him and he nodded cause he knew i was upset about having to go see jeff cody said care to inform i said its smackdown codes think of whos over there he said ah randy said oh jeff i held my breath and slowly let it out and said yeah genius jeff is he said oh sorry i forgot i laughed and said your ok then we heard a knock at the door i yelled who is it and i heard version 1 i laughed and opened the door to see matt i said shouldnt it be black cloud now he said not with you and he hugged me and said you getting ready to leave i nodded and fought back tears he sighed and hugged me tighter and said you can save him baby we cant we have tried i just let the tears silently fall and nodded and he said cody come here i love her but this isnt my job and cody came over and took me from matt and just held me and said its going to be fine ashes who knows you might be able to get rid of beth and get your man i smiled and said i dont know hes wrapped up in her its hard and lets not forget what he told me

**FLASHBACK**

_Jeffers lets go he smiled and said ashes i swear honey im about to put you in the swanton i said you have to catch me first slow poke and he started chasing me and me not really watching where i was going kind of accidently maybe on my end purposely ran into beth and jeff landed on top of me so jeff shot up then jerked me off of her throwing me into the wall then he looked her over and she had a slight cut on her head from her ring and he looked at me and yelled not said yelled what the hell were you thinking ashes i said jeff it was an accident and beth scoffed and said sure it was jeff sighed and said hang on a minute honey i need to talk to ashes and he pulled me into his room and said what were you doing i said jeff it was an accident he said ashes come on i said jeff i never saw her if i did i wouldnt have ran into her then again lets not forget it was you chasing me he said you saw her and you know it by now i was getting pissed so i yelled you know what jeff yes i did see her yes i did run into her on purpose do i regret it hell no would i do again hell mother fucking yes do i give a shit right now no not really the two things i give a damn about are my career and you he said its funny how those work together because you wouldnt have a career without me because god knows we started you i felt my breath get caught and i said jeffrey nero how dar you say that to me he said ashlyn dont start i said start on what on how you have treated me like shit since shes came along how your career has went to shit since her how your ignoring your dad and your brother how your fucking breaking my heart and you dont even know it he looked at me and said what i said i fucking love you jeff he chuckled and said i cant believe you would say that i let the tears fall and said you know what matt was right you have changed he said just leave ashlyn you have caused enough problems in my life i felt my breath get caught out again and i started crying harder then out of anger i found my voice and said go fuck yourself you self centered bastard and i hope to god you rot in hell cause your using ass deserves it and i stormed out closing the door on jeff hardy and my love for him_

**PRESENT**

Cody sighed and said I know I said and I have to go see him he said you will be fine just call me when you get to the hotel ok I nodded and grabbed my bag and left and when I got in my car I called Layla she picked up and said hola chica what are you doing I said do you have room for me tonight she said hells yes I do why I said im on my way I have to face eve tomorrow she said ok chica I said thanks girl and hung up so I eventually pulled into the hotel and called cody and told him I was there and safe and I would call him when I was leaving to come back to raw so I walk into the hotel when I hear that sweet southern voice say ashes I stop and put my head down and turn around and sure enough there stands jeff with his arm around beth I meekly smiled and said hey jeff he said what are you doing here you're a raw diva I said uh Smackdown appearance I have to face eve but uh hey can we talk later I drove all the way here and im exhausted and I still have to see layla he nodded and said sure thing see you tomorrow I said yeah so I went up to laylas room and she gave me the interrogation and everything and I finally went to bed

**THE NEXT DAY BEFORE SMACKDOWN**

Well I am changing for my match avoiding eve at all possible costs and I finally get ready and I go out in the hall and start stretching and im doing my splits and everything when I hear that southern accent again he says wow its been a while since I have seen that I chuckled and stood up from my back bend and said yeah well losing touch with your friends will cause that he chuckled and said yeah so I dropped down into my split and he said uh can we talk after your match I looked at him and said sure thing he said good meet me in my locker room I said uh huh he said thanks and walked off I scoffed and layla walked up and said so you going to get your man I said I don't know I will try she smirked and said get him girl nobody likes beth I said I know and I stood up and went and fought eve and sure enough like I called I won so I celebrated a little bit then I went to jeffs locker room and knocked and he opened up and said congrats on the win come on in I said thanks and I walked in and sat down so he sat on the coffee table beside me and said uh gah this is harder than I thought I said what jeff I still have to drive back to raw tonight he said uh that day when I yelled at you you said something that caught my attention and I was wondering what you meant I said im listening he said you said that you loved me I said yeah and you said that you couldn't believe I said that to get out of you yelling at me he sighed and said did you mean it I said does it matter he said not really I said then why should I answer he said I just want to know I said why so you can keep breaking my heart nope and I got up and left and he ran after me and grabbed my arm and spun me around and said answer me I said yes jeff I did mean it hell I still mean it he said im sorry but ashes I cant I said I know why do you think I have been avoiding you and seeing how beth doesn't allow you to see me then you need to drop my nickname he said what why I said jeff I cant hang out with you knowing my feelings and knowing you don't give a damn ok so start calling me ashlyn and I might see you later jeff he said im sorry I just don't feel the same I sighed and said better to have loved and lost then have never loved at all and I walked away from jeff hardy for the last time


End file.
